A Demons Best Friend
by EpicGraves
Summary: Naruto left on his three year journey with Jiraiya. Hinata loves Naruto but starts dating Kiba after a confession. Naruto comes back with Kurama kyubi willing to cooperate with him, but will Hinata risk getting involved with Naruto after Kiba proposes?NxH
1. The Departure

**Hi there people of the fanfic world, I'm EpicGraves and I'm new to writing fanfics, but i do hope you enjoy i just hope it's not bad enough for you to throw your computers out a window or something. This stroy is NaruHina because it is the only couple that makes sense so don't worry about that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE FANTASTIC WORLD OF NARUTO **

* * *

><p><strong>Departure<strong>

The Hidden Leaf Village, one of the ninja worlds most powerful hidden villages, has proven its strength over the course of time. From its discovery by its first and second Hokage's, to the betrayal of Madara Uchiha. Many years later the Nine-Tailed fox attacked the village out of nowhere but was stopped by the great Forth Hokage in a fight of shear will, and the conclusion of the fight between these two unstoppable forces was the death of a hero and the creation of a _'Demon Brat'. _Now most recently the betrayal of "_the last Uchiha", _Sasuke Uchiha to be exact, the most _'powerful' _and _'loyal'_ genin of his time has followed in the footsteps of his ancestors in betraying the Hidden Leaf and joining Orochimaru who invaded Konoha and killed the Third Hokage. Not that they didn't try to stop him the _'Demon Brat' _was sent after his best friend and _'brother'_ to bring him back to their home, but his attempts were in vain when the _'Brat'_ awoke in the hospital with nothing but a broken promise and a headband with a scratch right on the middle. It has been a few months since then and the _'Brat'_, Naruto Uzumaki, has not stopped looking for his _'brother'._

It was a normal day in the Hidden Leaf the sun gave life to all it hit, the wind kept the suns heat in check with a nice even breeze, and all was, for a lack of a better word, calm until...

"GRANDMA TSUNADE!" Naruto yelled running through the Fifth Hokage's door almost tearing the it off its hinges.

Now the Fifth Hokage was a **somewhat** patient woman, she had to be to become one of the Legendary Sannin, and she did love Naruto like the grandson she never had, but out of everyone in the world he had to be the one who could push her buttons the most.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she yelled with eyes on fire and a fist ready to punch the disrespect out of the boy even though she knew she couldn't, "AND DON'T JUST BARGE IN HERE LIKE THAT YOU ALMOST BROKE MY DOOR!"

"heh heh sorry granny..." Naruto, grinning nervously, apologized, which only somewhat helped, because her assistant Shizune had to hold her back from jumping on the boy, "I just wanted to say goodbye before I left," as he said that Jiraiya the toad sage came in with all his pervy glory.

When the information entered hit Tsunade's ears she immediately became serious, she didn't know how to feel about his training trip. She was happy he was leaving and she would **finally **get some quiet, but she was sad because her grandson was going to leave for three years to train for his own survival and somewhat mad that he'd be training with the biggest pervert in the whole ninja world.

"Good luck Naruto," Tsunade said with a sincere and caring voice, "be careful."

"Don't worry Tsunade I'll be there to protect him and teach him." Jiraiya said trying to reassure his former teammate.

"That's what I'm worried about Jiraiya." Tsunade replied with growing anger, making Jiraiya cry in a corner chanting something about _'no trust, no love, the life of a pervert.' _

"Don't worry about me granny I will become stronger because I will protect everyone that is precious to me and don't forget I'm going to be Hokage one day," Naruto threw in with his signature grin and a thumbs up, "plus I still need to bring Sasuke back home."

Tsunade couldn't help but smile, his confidence could make the worst of situations seem like nothing, "Did you already say goodbye to your friends?" Shizune asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah I said bye to everyone except Hinata, but I guess she's too busy." He couldn't help but feel a little hurt because what if Hinata didn't like him? or worse was afraid of him, but he shook it off because he didn't want to leave the village depressed.

"Well, Naruto, you said your goodbyes," Jiraiya interrupted after he finished his chant, "we should get going."

"Alright pervy-sage," Naruto replied making Jiraiya get a little angry from his pervy sage comment, "bye grandma Tsunade, bye Shizune I'll see you in three years." With that they started walking to the main gate.

"That boy is going to make a name for himself one day." Shizune said staring at the now closed door with a warm smile.

"He's going to be a great ninja," Tsunade agreed looking at the with the same smile, and for a moment she could see the faces of her little brother, Dan, and even the Forth Hokage, "yeah a great ninja."

* * *

><p>"So pervy-sage where are we going?" Naruto asked right as they were about to exit the gates.<p>

"First off cut it with the pervy-sage, it's master Jiraiya or Jiraiya-sensei, and second, to answer your question, we are going to lighting country."

"WHY?" Naruto asked, shocked that they would go all the way to another nation.

"Because the Forth once told me there was a man in the last war that could control the Eight-Tailed beast." With that, the look on Naruto's face went from a shocked one to a serious one.

"_A person able to control a tailed beast? Maybe he will help me get stronger." _Naruto thought as he and Jiraiya walked out of the gates of Konoha, not knowing how much stronger he would really get and never noticing the purple-haired beauty staring at him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Good luck Naruto," <em>she thought _"I know you'll get stronger and I promise I will too so when you get back I can finally tell you that I love you." _That said Hinata ran off to meet her team.

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and if you didn't sorry about your computer. Please R&amp;R<strong>

**-EpicGraves out.**


	2. It's a Promise

**I feel like I did pretty good so far, I mean I have gotten no reports of people breaking their computer so I think I'm off to a good start.**

**Chapter Summery- A bunch of flashbacks, yes one of those, Naruto's friends a week after his departure. I needed to do this to fill the gap I left at the start so this is it. If you are a Kiba fan sorry about this but I needed a begining villian and he was a good pick for now. KEY WORDS FOR NOW. Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND I'M NOT RESPONSABLE FOR YOUR COMPUTER**

* * *

><p><strong>It's a Promise<strong>

Everything has been perfect for the Leaf ever since the _'Demon Brat' _left a week ago, the village has been celebrating ever since _'it' _left. The demon that plagued them was gone, but the strange thing is not many people felt that way, some were actually going to miss _'it'_, truth be told the '_demon's gone' _party wasn't big at all, it only consisted of a few civilians. It didn't matter the _'party' _only lasted a few minutes before the Fifth Hokage caught wind of it and sent ANBU to cancel the party and arrest its guest. Even though there were only a few people that openly despised him everyone could agree the quiet without Naruto was fantastic. For Naruto's friends, well they took each took the information in there own way. Sakura, who was currently training, had been the first to say goodbye to the blond knucklehead.

At the moment Sakura was in a room with Ino trying to make the fish on her table comeback from the dead before Ino does. She was tired, she could feel her chakra being drained out of her and into the smelly raw fish, she felt like quitting. She took her hands off the fish to take a break, while Ino smirked. _"It's a promise,"_ she looked up as she remembered her promise to her teammate before he left.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_She had been depressed because she couldn't save a stupid fish and if she couldn't save the stupid fish how could she ever expect to become strong enough to save Sasuke._

"_SAKURA!" She turned around to see who yelled her name, but she already guessed it was Naruto, "WAIT UP I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"_

"_What do you want Naruto I have to get back to my training." she said back with a little menace in her voice with a hint of depression while thinking "It's too early to deal with him right now."_

"_What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked completely ignoring the anger and focusing only on the depression in her voice._

"_NOTHING'S WRONG!" she yelled completely shocked that he would catch her sad tone._

"_Sakura…" He stared at her with a face full of worry and care._

"_Nothing…" she tried saying but the look on his made her actually feel like he cared for her feelings, "I'm sorry Naruto it's just I fell like no matter how hard I try I will never get stronger and if I never get stronger then Sasuke will never comeback because I wouldn't be able to help him." she looked down and started to cry, but felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_Sakura," she looked up at him with eyes full of tears and he continued, "don't ever think that you can't get stronger, you are smarter than most Shinobi, you have a strong determination, and one hell of a punch." he finished with one of his most confident and sincere smiles._

_She stared at him, his smile blowing away her self-doubt, "He's right!" she thought "I will get stronger and bring Sasuke back and we can be a team again." She hugged Naruto and said "Thank you"_

"_Heh heh no.. um… problem." he said turning red and struggling to complete his sentence. _

_She stopped hugging him, whipped her tears, and asked, "I'm sorry Naruto was there something you wanted to tell me?"_

"_Oh yeah," Naruto started, returning to normal, "I wanted to tell you I'm leaving the village for 3 years today."_

"_WHAT TODAY!" She asked in shock she knew he was leaving but not so soon._

"_Yeah Pervy-Sage came back last night and I'm leaving to go train today." he answered her question._

"_Oh well then good luck on your training, you'd better get stronger." she replied getting over her initial shock._

"_YOU'D BETTER BELIEVE IT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs then calmed down and finished, "You know Sakura let's make a promise."_

"_What? Why?" She asked completely confused._

"_I promise to get stronger and never give up on my training and my goal to bring Sasuke back to you, If you promise to do the same." He responded_

_She thought about it and smiled at him._

_-Flashback end-_

* * *

><p>"It's a promise." she said putting her hands back up to resume her training on the fish. <em>"I won't let you down Sasuke…thank you Naruto." <em>She thought as she pumped more chakra out making the fish reanimate.

"YES!" she yelled in victory and Ino just stared in shock and thought _"He was right."_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

"_Choji!" Ino and Shikamaru yelled ,they were looking for Choji because they had a mission, "Where are…" they were cut off by loud slurping sounds coming from nearby. They went towards the sound of the slurping and found none other that Naruto himself having a ramen eat-off against Choji._

"_Troublesome…" Shikamaru repeated his famous line sitting down next to his best friend knowing it would take a while._

"_CHOJI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She yelled looking at the twenty stacks of empty ramen bowls on both contestants sides, "WE HAVE MISSION!"_

"_Sorry…nom… Ino …nom …have …nom …to …slurp …win …Naruto's …slurp …last …nom …day… slurp… in village." Choji said in between his brutal assaults on the ramen bowl. Ino could barley hear the message because she was so busy trying to not throw up, so she sat down next to Shikamaru not looking at the animals feeding on the noodle carcasses._

_When they finished Naruto ended up beating Choji 26 to 25, "HA! I WIN!" he yelled slamming the final bowl on the counter._

"_I'll get you next time Naruto just wait in 3 years rematch." Choji said finally able to breathe again._

"_It's a promise, Choji." Naruto replied smiling at him._

"_So Naruto, your going to leave today well good luck on your training." Shikamaru interrupted their conversation._

"_No problem, Shikamaru," Naruto responded, "and Ino you better get stronger you too or else Sakura is going to get better than you."_

_Ino looked over at him "YEAH RIGHT! Forehead will never beat me." she said but thought "What does he know? Does Sakura have a secret? Is she training right now?_

"_Bye Naruto! Have a fun on your training!" her thoughts were interrupted by Ayame, she looked around and saw she was the only one left at Ichiraku and the owner had his hands held out for some money._

"_WHAT!"_

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

><p>Ino was now working at Ichiraku for the next month to pay off the bill, and she remembers to punish Naruto like she did Choji, but right now she realized the blond idiot was right. "I need to get stronger" she thought doubling her efforts on the objective at hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Lee was doing his 1000 laps around the village as a warm-up, he had a lot of training ahead of him for his Flames of Youth had been fueled by Naruto's promise.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

"_Good luck Naruto." Ten-ten and Neji responded to Naruto's news._

"_Thanks guys," Naruto responded with his usual grin._

"_NARUTO!" Lee said with anime tears running down his face, "WHEN YOU GET BACK WE WILL FIGHT TO SEE WHO IS THE STRONGEST!"_

"_HA HA SURE BUSHY- BROW IT'S A CHALLENGE AND A PROMISE!" Naruto responded with the same enthusiasm. With that Lee immediately began training and the last thing he heard was… _

_-Flashback End- _

* * *

><p>Just remembering that made Lee do 2,000 laps around the village on his hands.<p>

* * *

><p>Kiba was exited as he walked into the Hyuuga compound to pick up his girlfriend, smiling at that word <em>'girlfriend', <em>his girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga and he smiled even more remembering how he got his chance.

_-Flashback-_

* * *

><p>"<em>Your leaving today?" Shino asked, Naruto nodded, "Get stronger then, I'm sorry I can't see you off but I have a clan meeting soon." <em>

"_Alright Shino see you later." Shino nodded and left._

_The whole time Kiba had been thinking that he would have to get stronger to get his pay back on Naruto. He still felt humiliated by Naruto because he lost to the dead last and he held a grudge. "Kiba can you do me a favor?" _

"_Sure!" Kiba said thinking, "No"_

"_Well I didn't get to say goodbye to Hinata and I was wondering if you could go tell her for me?" Naruto asked, getting Kiba's interest, "And could you tell her that I um… like her… but I also like Sakura and if she can wait for me to get back to hear how I sorted out my feelings," Naruto finished. He decided to pick Kiba for this because 1 he's Hinata's teammate and 2 he considers him a close friend._

_Kiba was about to decline and tell Naruto that he should do it himself but a light bulb turned on and now he was happy, he just found a way to 1 get a girl and hurt his biggest enemy in the process, "It's a win-win! Well for me."_

"_Sure I'll tell her Naruto, it's a promise." Kiba said _

"_Really, Thanks Kiba you're the best, well I got to go say goodbye to Grandma Tsunade see you in 3 years Kiba!" Naruto ran off yelling._

_Now Kiba was going to ruin Naruto's love life and hurt him deeply by dating the girl he liked. He completely forgot that Naruto wasn't even sure that he needed to think about who he liked, he was to busy thinking how he would get Hinata to date him. He decided to do it at today's meeting in 1 hour but first he went to the Yamanaka flower shop to buy a rose for Hinata. He was glad that Naruto helped him out at the shop, because of his ramen eating Ino was working at Ichiraku and he could buy a rose from the shop without being questioned. _

_He was waiting at team eights usual training ground 30 minutes early and he took that time to explain to Akamaru his plan to date Hinata to get revenge on Naruto for their humiliating loss. Akamaru wasn't sure about this plan because he actually liked the ramen smelling kid, and held no grudge but didn't want to disobey his master so he just barked. _

_10 minutes later Hinata showed up to the training field to see Kiba already waiting. "H-Hello K-Kiba." she greeted him with a smile._

"_Hello Hinata! Can I tell you something?" Kiba responded_

"_S-Sure." she agreed _

"_Hinata I love you" Kiba said stunning the poor girl who was just a pawn in his plan, he smirked and continued, "I loved you ever since the mission to get the bikochu, that day you showed me how strong you could be, and your so beautiful."_

"_Kiba loves me!" Hinata thought in shock, "He acknowledges me, he thinks I'm beautiful, but what about Naru…" She was completely in stunned when Kiba planted a kiss on her lips. At first she just stood there but after a couple of seconds she started kissing back._

_When Kiba broke the kiss he smirked at how well and fast his plan was working "ha she's so desperate for attention she would probably have even dated Naruto." he thought. _

"_Go on one date with me and if you don't want to keep dating I'll understand." Kiba said ,keeping up is good boy act, and handed her the flower._

_Hinata just nodded taking the flower and fainted, while Kiba thought "Like putty in my hands."_

_-Flashback End-_

* * *

><p>Now Kiba has been dating Hinata for a week and had her and her whole family under the palm of his hand.<p>

"H-Hello K-Kiba" she greeted as came out of the door.

He hated her stuttering, "Hello beautiful!" he said kissing her cheek causing her to blush, he hated that too, but he'd have to put up with it for 3 years because he didn't want to change the girl Naruto liked…yet, "So where do you want to go today."

Hinata felt so happy, she found someone who cared for her and acknowledged her, and she is even trying to forget about Naruto because she wanted to give Kiba as much love as she was getting and she couldn't do that with Naruto in her mind.

Choji was laying on a hospital bed with an icepack on his lower area and a clamp on the table next to him mumbling something about his _'unborn children'._

**-End-**

**There is the end of chapter 2. don't hate because of Kiba just needed a begining villian. Now for those of you who got this far thank you for reading my story but I need your opinions. **

**1. I will time skip the question is 1 year time skip to show everyones progress or a 3 year skip to Naruto's return**

**2. I have decided to add other couples due to a reviewer and even though I agree with their couple I want a what the most people want so it's up to you. NaruHina not optional**

**Now depending on how many reviews and responses I get will determine when the next update is, If I get enough to let the story continue before Sunday 01/29/12 or it will be the Sunday after that 02/05/12. Plz review me your answers and concerns. NO HATE ON THE KIBA THING!**

**-EpicGraves **


End file.
